recueil de drabbles
by redanneflint
Summary: Drabble : texte composé idéalement de 100 mots... jusqu'à 500 mots si on est gentil
1. Bilan

Note : J'ai décidé de faire un recueil car j'espère avoir l'occasion et le temps d'écrire nombre de ces friandises qui se croquent d'une bouchée.

Ce drabble a été écrit pour répondre au défi « best friend » de frenchDrabble

Nb de mots : 100

Rating : K

Disclaimer : personnages à JK Rowling

**Bilan**

Nous sommes le 31 octobre, date anniversaire...

Mon esprit divague lors de cette réunion hebdomadaire de l'ordre, alors que tu rapportes tes observations...

Severus Snape. Aujourd'hui professeur, espion pour l'ordre (d'après Dumbledore), pion essentiel dans la bataille que nous menons.

James... mort.

Sirius... mort.

Peter, le traitre, est sur ma liste noire. Je lui offrirai bien ce repos si mérité.

Et moi... pas de boulot, pas de famille, mis au ban de la société et seul, si seul depuis que vous êtes partis... mes meilleurs amis...

Tu as eu ta revanche contre les maraudeurs Snape... la vie s'en est chargé.


	2. envolée lyrique

Ce drabble a été écrit en réponse au défi "traînée" et "bordel" de frenchDrabble

Nb de mots : 106

Rating : M pour le langage

Disclaimer : personnages à JK Rowling

**Envolée lyrique**

— vous êtes vraiment imbuvable mon pauvre Severus

— c'est toujours mieux que d'être croulante, chère Minerva

— chauve-souris

— vieille chouette

— rat d'égout

— antiquité psychorigide

— hoo!... espèce de pantin maniaco-hystérique

— question hystérie...

— ignoble bestiole nuisible et répugnante

— fantôme de traînée pourrissante

— gros tas de gras velu

— tenancière de bordel sur le retour

— arrêtez de vous en prendre à mon âge Severus, vous n'imaginez pas ce que l'expérience a comme avantages!

— Ha oui?

— Ho oui!

— prouvez le!

Et il plaque sa bouche sur celle de sa collègue qui lui répondit avec la même intensité.


	3. glouglouglou

Fandom : HP cross X  
Thème : glousser  
Rating : G (que tout le monde en profite)  
Personnages : Harry, Ron, Snape, "la dinde"

Disclaimer : personnages à JKR  
Nb de mots : 182

Ce drabble a été écrit en réponse au défi "glousser" de frenchdrabble

Glouglouglou

— HHAAAAA!

— glouglouglouglou

— Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça! Mais qui vous êtes? Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue? C'est pas carnaval!

— glouglouglouglouglou

— vous ne pourriez pas vous exprimer normalement au lieu de glousser?

— glouglou

— Ouais ok! Allez viendez avec moi je vous emmène auprès du dirlo.

— C'est quoi ce truc Harry?

— Une dinde déguisée en moldu qui porte un pyjama jaune et des caches oreilles rouges, il est incompréhensible, je l'emmène au dirlo.

— Potter vous n'avez encore rien écouté au cours de la semaine dernière. On peut comprendre n'importe quel langage si on fait boire la potion "traductus" à la personne en question. J'en ai d'ailleurs un peu sur moi... voyons.

— je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça une personne mais bon...

Snape fait boire la potion à notre étrange ... heu... visiteur.

— Parlez maintenant!

— bonjour je viens de la planète Oxo, je m'appelle l"a denrée" et je viens chercher la soupe aux choux.

— Il a du se gourer de planète...

— Ron...


	4. La récompense

Fandom HP

Thème : câlin

Rating : PG - 13

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 100

Ce drabble a été écrit pour répondre au défi "câlin" de frenchdrabble

La récompense

"Approche ma belle... viens voir ton maitre.

Tu es très douée tu sais, tu joues un grand rôle dans la crainte que je leur inspire et pour ça tu mérites une récompense...

Ho je vois à ton regard que tu as compris, je sais ce que tu veux ma jolie. Ne me présente pas trop ton cul quand même! Ca te plait ça? Ho je sais que tu adores quand je m'attarde sur tes reins...

Allez viens sur mes genoux que je te câline.

Tu ronronnes de plaisir... oui c'est bon hein... elle est contente la Teiteigne à son Rusard!"


	5. Quel est son nom?

-1**Titre :** quel est son nom?

**Genre :** drabfic (gros drabble, petite fic)

**Défi :** le quatrième sortilège impardonnable

**Pairing :** y'en n'a pas

**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** à JKR

**Nombre de mots :** 308

**Note :** Je me suis amusé(e) à faire de ce modeste texte une sorte d'acrostiche. C'est un clin d'oeil à tous ceux qui ont l'intention d'aller poster dimanche prochain.

**Résumé : **il existe un quatrième sort impardonnable dont on connait les effets mais pas la formule.

Ecrit en réponse au défi anonyme de sevysnow, ma com médicament.

Quel est son nom?

**E**st-ce que vous connaissez le quatrième sort impardonnable? Il est, semble t¸il, le premier a avoir été créé. D'aussi loin que remonte l'humanité, on a pu constater ses ravages.

**X** personnes y ont eu recours : notamment Grindenvald et probablement celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aussi. Le problème c'est que ses attraits le rendent irrésistible auprès de certains...

**T**out d'abord on sait qu'il a une particularité : personne n'en connaît la formule exacte. Les quelques hommes qui l'ont trouvée, après de très longues recherches, ne peuvent pas la divulguer car le sort les en empèche.

**R**ares sont ces sorciers, et heureusement, car ils sont souvent très puissants, parmis les plus persuasifs également. Ils savent convaincre du bien fondé de leur quête, même quand on en connait les conséquences dévastatrices.

**E**t effectivement ce sort est extrêmement dangereux et agit terriblement : dans un premier temps il donne une ambition démesurée à la personne qui se l'applique, au point que celle-ci fini par vouloir diriger le monde entier. Rien que ça!

**M**ais le plus terrible c'est qu'il en donne les moyens en exacerbant les plus mauvais côtés de ce personnage. Il transforme la plus adorable créature en un monstre d'égoisme, de haine, d'intolérance et d'hégémonie.

**I**l faut dire que beaucoup de mages, parmis les plus imposants et les plus ambitieux, rêvent de diriger le monde à leur façon.

**S**euls quelques uns parmis eux sont suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas céder à l'appel d'un tel pouvoir. Car ce sort peut donner accès à la toute-puissance.

**M**alheureusement, d'autres sont prêts à tout pour obtenir ce privilège. Y compris à utiliser les trois autres sorts impardonnables connus.

**E**n fait, le meilleur moyen de prévenir de tels évènements est de rester vigilant et de résister au charme des ces personnages prêtes à tout pour devenir "maître absolu". Mais cela demande beaucoup de courage... hors Snape n'en manquait pas.


	6. L'anniversaire le decadent de SS

**Fandom** : HP

**Défi** :l'anniversaire le plus... de Severus Snape

**Rating** : PG - 13

**Pairing** : SS center

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Nb de mots **: 300

Ecrit en réponse "l'anniversaire le plus... de Severus Snape" de la com sevysnow

**L'anniversaire le plus décade-an de Severus Snape**

Aujourd'hui. 37 ans. Une excellente raison de rester au lit.

Sauf que c'était pas son genre. Et puis c'était pas possible. On n'échappe pas comme ça à son destin, qui, cette année encore, prendrait la forme d'un joyeux Dumbledore super enthousiaste à l'idée de proposer un génialissime programme de réjouissances en ce jour merveilleux.

L'année dernière il lui avait organisé un anniversaire digne d'un fan de Mickey, avec bonbons (bien que toutes les occasions de manger des bonbons soient bonnes pour Dumbledore), ballons, petite fête surprise avec les collègues (qui d'autre?)... On approchait sérieusement du cauchemar pur.

D'après ce que Snape avait pu comprendre, cette année serait apothéotique! Quelque chose de l'ordre du gâteau surprise géant avec pluie de confettis, chasse au trésor, feu d'artifice, surboum et tout le boxon.

C'est marrant comme le vieillard ensucré avait tendance à s'acharner sur Snape. Il n'en faisait pas autant pour les autres profs.

Peut être qu'il savait finalement...

Peut être qu'il savait que ça faisait 30 ans.

30 ans qu' il avait vu son père ivre mort frapper sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe et ne se relève plus jamais.

Peut être qu'il savait que ça faisait 20 ans.

20 ans qu'il avait rejoint les mangemorts et subit l'examen d'entrée, consistant très simplement à tuer, pour la première fois.

Peut être qu'il savait que ça faisait 10 ans.

10 ans qu'il avait perdu sa compagne dans un accident. Celle qui lui avait fait changer de camp, par amour et parce qu'elle était moldue.

Peut être qu'il savait tout ça, et peut être même connaissait-il la réponse à sa question du jour:

Qu'allait donc lui réserver ce 9 janvier 1996?...


	7. Eloge à Dobby

-1Titre : Éloge à Dobby

Défi : Eloge funèbre

Pairing : SS/HG

Rating : G

Disclaimer : à JKR

Nombre de mots : 400

Severus s'avance vers l'estrade, gravit les quelques marches avant de s'installer derrière le pupitre. Il enveloppe la salle d'un regard noir avant de saisir sa baguette et de prononcer un "sonorus" un brin crispé afin de rendre son discours intelligible à tous.

« Éloge à Dobby

Dobby était hum... notre ami à tous. Un être particulièrement indépendant, con...pliqué certes, mais toujours prêt à aider _surtout les autres_. Il croyait en une valeur essentielle : la liberté _et c'est moi qui dit ça_ qu'il avait obtenu par un exceptionnel con...cours de circonstances et grâce à Potter dit "Happy... heu Harry le survivant" _plus pour longtemps_.

Nous nous souviendrons longtemps de ses facéties _3mois sans ménage_ et de sa formidable collection de bonnets tricotés mains _ou pieds on a jamais bien su_ qui lui donnait cette silhouette reconnaissable entre mille _un hydrocéphale au pays des 7 nains_.

Sa mort accidentelle et tragique _j'ai failli pisser de rire intérieurement en apprenant ça_ nous a bouleversé et marqué pour longtemps _tu m'étonnes c'est pas tout le monde qui meurt étouffé par les mamelles d'une dragonne un peu trop affective_.

Mais son extraordinaire volonté a amorcé un grand mouvement au sein _c'est le cas de le dire_ de ses _gnomes masochistes_ compatriotes. Car le monde prend enfin conscience de l'importance et de la véracité de son combat _qu'est-ce qu'elle peut me faire dire comme conneries!_

Dobby restera pour toujours _aplati comme une galette par une paire de seins dragonesque_ dans nos cœurs comme étant l'inaugurateur, le fondateur d'une nouvelle pensée, plus juste et durable _dans le livre des records du crétinisme_

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs _et toutes les créatures diverses et variées qui s'agitent au fond de la salle_ je vous propose de respecter en l'honneur de cet être hors du commun, mort d'avoir été trop aimé _sic_, une minute de silence. «

Il descend de l'estrade afin de rejoindre Hermione qui lui chuchote :

« — "Happy le survivant" tu exagères!

— En attendant j'ai gagné le pari, c'est moi qui choisit la destination de nos prochaines vacances.

— je ne suis pas sûre de te l'accorder, je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue de ta sincérité...

— bien sur que si chérie! Et puis ce n'était pas précisé dans les termes du contrats.

— Enfin je...

— chut poussin, il faut respecter la minute de silence!... _hors de question que je me tape Disneyland cette année!_ »


	8. Parfum vanille

Ecrit en réponse au défi "vanille" "la vie en rose" de frenchdrabbles

Rating : K

Disclaimer : personnages à JKR  
Nb de mots : 120  
Attention : Spoiler 7ème livre

Il se réveillait doucement et c'est l'odeur de la vanille qu'il distinguait en premier. Ce parfum lui rappelait son enfance. Sa mère adorait la vanille, elle en portait et en rajoutait à toutes ses patisseries. Il la voyait mettre un moule à madeleines dans le four en chantant sa chanson moldue préférée : "la vie en rose".

Il récupérait ses sens : les sons lui parvenaient, étouffés, puis la vue et enfin la douleur. Les yeux de Tonks le fixaient, vides. La douleur pris la dessus. Il se laissa sombrer pour se souvenir de la vanille, des madeleines de la vie en rose et de sa mère...

"– Ils sont là, dans les orchidées, dans la vanille... ho non...Rémus... Tonks!

– Ils sont...?

– morts"


	9. Le combat des titans

Ecrit pour la com sevysnow

Nb de mots : 424

Rating : K 

Disclaimer : à JKR

Le combat des titans

A l'époque où il était devait venir enseigner à l'école Poudlard les choses ne s'étaient pas faites facilement entre eux, loin de là.

Au moment de la remise en activité de l'Ordre du phénix, à la fin de cette même année scolaire, leur communication frôlait la déclaration de guerre permanente, mais le ton était doucereux.

Les relations qu'entretenaient les deux hommes mêlaient un parfum de suspicion, une imposante dominante d'antipathie, un soupçon de respect et une infime portion d'admiration. Un mélange d'étonnant et particulièrement perturbateur pour l'ambiance des réunions de l'ordre. Surtout quand Sirius en rajoutait une couche.

Dans sa tête d'auror, certes un peu entamée, l'homme en noir était son équivalent, son adversaire de taille, celui qu'il adorerait affronter en duel. Comme dans les dessins animés qu'il ingurgitait chez sa tante moldue Clithorine qui le gardait le mercredi après midi quand il était gamin.

Alors quand Maugrey se décida à révéler sa véritable nature, en plein milieu du début de la bataille finale, il choisit naturellement de s'attaquer à son émule : Snape, mangemort de statut officiel et espion pour Dumbledore, contre lui-même, Fol-Oeil, auror de son état, renouvelé à un poste haut placé en plus, et espion pour Voldemort (le traître!)

Presque un rêve de gosse qu'il réalisait : le combat des titans.

Ca promettait des étincelles multicolores, des rotations à grande vitesse de prothèse oculaire, des envols de robes dantesques, des ralentis dignes de "Dragon Ball" le tout dans une atmosphère fantasmagorique.

En fait ce fut vite fait, la moitié de l'ordre se rendant soudainement, mais rapidement compte de la véritable allégeance d'Alastor grâce aux sortilèges trop fortement formulé par la voix portante de l'auror.

Quatre stupéfix (Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore et McGonagall), deux jambencotons (Harry et Neville), un crachelimace (Ron ne s'était pas remis) et un sort qui permet de raidir les cheveux (Hermione profitait des batailles pour faire des tests) plus tard on pu constater qu'en dehors de sa nouvelle coiffure, le teint du presque-failli-professseur de défense contre les forces du mal, naturellement couleur cornichon pas frais, virait au orange citrouille (on aurait du dire rouge tomate mais avec une base verdâtre...), probable signe d'une souffrance contenue.

Voldemort en apercevant l'état de son espion s'arrachât les cils, Snape en profita pour l'éliminer pendant que Harry refaisait son lacet...

Tout ça pour dire qu'au final les prophéties c'était bien des ramassis de conneries puisque celle qu'avait reçu Fol-Oeil de la part de Sibylle lui promettait un magnifique manteau noir, alors qu'on finit tous dans un linceul blanc.


End file.
